Sacrifice of Light
by Nova Stardust
Summary: A girl has some strange powers, then she meets someone who explains her what they are. But can she stay with the light? Okay I completely suck at summaries but the story will be good, so PLEASE R&R. Love y'all
1. Chapter 1 A guest Aboard

A/N: I'm back with another story. The beginning of the story was actually written before I even got the idea for Things Changed. But my wonderful beta Arizosa convinced me to upload.  
  
So without further ado, The first chapter of Sacrifice of light.  
  
And don't comment on my use of the name Audrey I just really really really like it.  
  
Chapter 1  
A Guest Aboard  
  
Audriana Dentrin was born and raised on a smugglers ship called the Crystal Moon, it was a Correlian corvette sized ship. Her father and mother were both smugglers during the reign of the Empire. After the defeat of the Empire, the New Republic had risen. Audriana's mother, Juna, had given birth to a healthy baby girl 5 years after the defeat of the Empire. Audriana's father, Rakin, named his daughter Audriana because it meant "Bringer of Light" and that is how he saw his daughter. They both decided to stop smuggling and began their own shipping company. Their company became one of the best and the made a lot of money, but they never settled down on a planet, for they loved to travel and so did their daughter. Audriana preferred to be called Audrey, because it was shorter.  
  
Rakin began teaching his daughter how to fly the ship when she was only 8 years old, and although Juna thought that her daughter was too young to be learning how to fly it turned out that Audrey was a natural. In under a year Audrey learned everything there was to know about the Crystal Moon and how to fly it. She also had a way of knowing where she had to fly the ship without looking at a map, even if she had never been in a system before. And there were still other things that were strange, but neither Audrey of her parents made too much of it.  
  
Now, 17 years after the defeat of the Empire, Audrey was 12 years old. She was sleeping in her bed when she woke up with a strange feeling.  
  
"OH NO, NOT AGAIN!!" she screamed and jumped out of bed. Without putting on her robe she ran bare footed to the cockpit. "Emperor's Black Bones" she cursed and sat down in the pilot chair. "What's wrong with the hyper drive THIS time?" Then about 10 alarms went of.  
  
Audrey reached to the intercom; "Dad you'd better get here, the hyper drive's flipping again!" she yelled. "Coming, Coming" Rakin yelled back, and a couple of seconds later he burst into the cockpit. In the meantime Audrey had already turned of the alarms and started to drop out of hyperspace.  
  
"Audrey!?!?, what are you doing you know better than to just drop out of hyperspace!" Rakin yelled. "No Praw, dad. I felt that it was alright" Audrey replied as she stood up from the pilots chair so that her father could sit.  
  
Rakin looked at his daughter while sitting down; lately these strange abilities of her had grown stronger. "Very Well, sit in the co-pilot's chair and give me a status report" he said. "Yes Sir" Audrey replied and sat down. "Shields 100%, Live Support 100%, Primary Systems all working. It's just the hyper drive dad" Audrey replied.  
  
"Alright I've had it with that hyper drive! Audrey plot a course to the nearest planet where we can buy a new hyper drive" Rakin told his daughter. "Yes Sir, nearest planet is Tatooine, less than a parsec away." Audrey said.  
  
"Great! Smugglers capital.o well, plot the fastest jump there. You never know with our hyper drive." Rakin said.  
  
"I told you ages ago to buy a new one" a voice said behind them. "I know you did dear, but it seamed alright" Rakin replied his wife. Audrey started to get op from the chair so that her mother could sit down. "No honey, sit down, I'll take the navigator's chair" Juna told her daughter.  
  
"Ok. Hyperspace jump calculated, verify please" Audrey said and sent her father her calculations. "Tatooine verified, dial it in Audrey" Rakin replied. "Tatooine?" Juna asked.  
  
"Yeah, you two will feel right at home. Jump dialed in, jump coordinates closing. We jump in 5.4.3.2.1.MARK." Audrey said as her father pushed the handle. The stars turned into lines and then in to the all surrounding white of hyperspace.  
  
"Rakin how many times did I tell you to buy a new hyper drive?" Juna demanded. "Well we're getting one now, dear" Rakin replied. "Yeah but it took you 3 failed jumps to finally decide to do so." Audrey said. "Hey, what is this!? Female bonding and drill the guy into the floor time or something?!?" Rakin said. Juna and Audrey laughed.  
  
After an hour they reached Tantooine. "Mos Eiseley Flight control (a/n do they actually have one, o well) this is the Crystal Moon, requesting a landing berth" Audrey commed. "Crystal Moon, this is flight control you have clearance, continue your current course and land at berth 132" a man replied. "Acknowledged flight control" Audrey replied. She turned on the intercom.  
  
"Okay, oldies we have arrived, buckle up and prepare for landing" she commed. Rakin walked in to the cockpit. "You want to bring her in dad?" Audrey asked. "No, you do it" Rakin winked at his daughter. "Thanks dad!!" Audrey said happy. She put the ship down smoothly. "Well, continue like this and you'll be a better pilot than I am" Rakin complemented his daughter. Audrey smiled.  
  
"Well let's see if we can buy a new hyper drive, I don't want to stay longer than we need on this planet" Rakin said. "Yes, you're right" Juna said "Maybe we'd better go armed". They looked at their daughter. "What!?" Audrey asked. "Maybe you'd better stay here" Juna said.  
  
"O come on, Tatooine isn't as dangerous as it use to be. Not since Jabba died anyway" Audrey said, "And besides I know how to use a gun, you taught me over a year ago." "She is right dear" Rakin said. "You want to give our twelve year old daughter a gun?!?" Juna said. "Honey, we are on Tatooine, the smugglers and bounty hunters planet. Besides she does know how to use a gun and when it comes to precise aiming she's even better than me" Rakin answered. "Yes, you're right" Juna said.  
  
The three of them walk to their rooms and change into some more appropriate clothes. Rakin and Juna put on brown jump suits with brown boots and a utility/gun belt and Audrey put on a brown jumpsuit with black boots and a utility/gun belt.  
  
"So, where do you think we can buy a new hyper drive?" Audrey asked. "Things have changed since we were here last time Audrey" Rakin said. "Yes, but we could try that shop that used to have everything.what's it called again.well you know, the one on the main street" Juna said. "O yes, I know which one you mean" Rakin answered. Audrey just shook her head.  
  
They walked to the main street and found that the shop was still there so they entered it. "Good Morning, can I help you? Maybe you would like some power converters? Or maybe..." The shopkeeper, a Bothan, started to say. "We are looking for a hyper drive for a Correlian corvette" Rakin interrupted him. "A yes, Correlian. I have just what you're looking for" the shopkeeper said (a/n he sounds like Watto), "follow me."  
  
They followed him to a part of the store where he kept the hyper drives. "I believe this one will suit your needs" he said pointing at a rather new hyper drive. Rakin and Audrey inspected it. "It looks all right, there's nothing wrong with it as far as I can see" Audrey said.  
  
"Of course, I would never sell junk to my customers" the shopkeeper replied. Audrey snorted. "How much do you want for it?" Rakin asked. The shopkeeper named his price and Rakin paid him. Then they returned to the ship to install the hyper drive.  
  
"I'm going to install the hyper drive" Rakin said. "Do you need any help dad?" Audrey asked. "No, I'm fine. You and your mother can go look around a little bit. Just don't go too far in case we need to leave fast" Rakin responded. "Ok dad" Audrey said and left him to install the hyper drive. She went to her mother and the both of them left (still armed) to look around a little bit.  
  
"I'm thirsty" Audrey said after walking around a while. "So am I" Juna said, "Let's go to that cantina over there (a/n the infamous Mos Eisley cantina)". "Good Idea" Audrey replied.  
  
They entered the cantina only to find a man being attacked by 3 Gammoreans. "Mom, we need to help him" Audrey told Juna. "Honey for all we know he's a smuggler who stole some cargo" Juna replied. "No, he's not. I feel that he needs our help, he's unarmed" Audrey said. Juna looked at her daughter and saw a look in her eyes she had already seen so many times in her husband eyes.  
  
"All right, set your blaster to stun. We don't want any more trouble by killing them" Juna whispered. They set their blasters. "Right, on my mark" Audrey said "Three, Two, One, Mark". They both lifted their blasters and started shooting. Audrey's first two shot knocked out two Gammoreans and Juna stunned the other one.  
  
The man looked up to find who helped him. Audrey waved at him to come to them. Then the rest of the cantina started to wake up after the surprise attack and a lot of men reached for their arms. Audrey grabbed the man by his hand and pulled him out of the cantina with Juna right behind them.  
  
Audrey reached for her comlink. "Dad, are you finished with installing that hyper drive?" she asked. "Yeah, I just finished. Why are you yelling?" Rakin asked. "You remember talking about leaving fast?" Audrey said "Well you'd better start up the ship, cause we've got to go and FAST!!" Audrey yelled.  
  
They where being followed and the ones following started to shoot at them. Their berth came in sight and when the reached it they ran straight up the landing ramp and Audrey, still pulling the man along, slammed the close button. The hatch started to close but they were still being fired at. Audrey sent some shot through the smaller getting space to scare them of. Then with a hiss the hatch closed and they felt the ship starting to lift of. The man wanted to introduce himself.  
  
"Save the introductions for when we're of this mud ball" Audrey said as she ran to the cockpit to help her father. "What." Rakin started to ask. "Not now dad" Audrey snapped, "Just get us out of here". Rakin nodded and started to press a lot of buttons.  
  
The ship lifted and started to accelerate and Audrey started to plot a hyperspace jump corewards. "Crystal Moon you have no clearance, please return to your berth" a voice said.  
  
"Sorry control, this is an emergency" Rakin said while he turned the comm of. Audrey turned on the intercom "Everyone back there strap in we're jumping" she said. Audrey laid the jump in and Rakin pushed the handle. Space turned into the nothingness of hyperspace. "Well, we'd better go and meet our guest" Rakin said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Like or not? Please don't leave me in suspense lemme know REVIEW and I'll love you. (^o^)  
  
Next chap; IS A SECRET,  
  
Don't give me sad faces and puppy eyes  
  
They don't work with me  
  
No I won't tell ya  
  
STOP IT!!!  
  
Okay, I give up  
  
Next chapter - Abilities Explained 


	2. Chapter 2 Abilities Explained

A/N: I'm BACK with chapter 2. Got two reviews for numba 1, my ever so faithfull and dear Beta Arizosa and hewgleylmom. Thank you. Love you for it ~o^.  
  
So without further ado, The SECOND chapter of Sacrifice of light.  
  
Chapter 2  
Abilities Explained  
  
"I am Rakin Dentrin and this is my wife Juna and our daughter Audriana" Rakin told the man. "I am Luke Skywalker" the man introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. I believe I owe my life to you Audriana" the man said shaking Audrey's hand. "No praw, call me Audrey" Audrey said.  
  
"So what is the famous Jedi Master Luke Skywalker doing unarmed in a Tatooine cantina and being attacked by three Gammoreans" Rakin asked. "Rakin!!" Juna warned. "No your husband has the right to ask" Luke said, "I was visiting the place where I grew up when I met some bounty hunters who were trying to collect a bounty that Imperials, who didn't agree with the peace treaty, have put on my head. I managed to loose them but unfortunately I also lost my lightsaber and then, to my great luck, I met another group of them in the cantina. I was actually trying to get a ride to Coruscant."  
  
(a/n I know Luke has other abilities aside from using a lightsaber but fighting off three Gammoreans isn't easy even as a Jedi (So PLEASE don't fry me))  
  
"You've still got a bounty on your head?" Juna asked. "Yes, strange isn't it" Luke replied with a sly smile. "I suppose you're not too happy about it" Rakin said. "I believe my wife is even less happy" Luke said.  
  
At that moment Audrey jumped up. "What's wrong honey?" Juna asked. "Trouble's coming, someone is following our hyperspace course" Audrey replied and started to run towards the cockpit.  
  
"What??" Luke asked confused. "Come we'd better head for the cockpit" Juna said. "Yeah, when Audrey says there's trouble coming, then there is trouble coming" Rakin said. Luke's face showed sudden understanding. They ran to the cockpit where Audrey was already plotting alternate courses.  
  
"You want to drop outta hyperspace now dad" she asked. "Now is as good as any other time, just make sure it feels alright to you" Rakin replied. "Juna head for the laser-turret just in case" Rakin said "And Luke you'd better buckle up".  
  
Audrey started to pull the handle towards her and the stars returned to their normal forms. Audrey got up from the pilot's seat so that Rakin could sit down. Audrey sat down in the co-pilots chair. A few seconds later another ship appeared in front of them.  
  
"It's a light freighter, Gammorean by the looks of it, not too heavily armed. We can take 'er easily" Audrey observed. "Well it seems your bounty hunters have followed us, Luke" Rakin said. "I am sorry for putting you and your family into trouble" Luke said.  
  
"Don't worry we're trained enough to handle this. Even the kid" Rakin replied. "Why don't they attack us" Audrey wondered. "I don't know" Rakin said.  
  
Just then the freighter hailed them. "Crystal Moon this is Smugglers Delight," a voice said "You have someone aboard who is wanted by officials." Rakin reached for the comm. "Smugglers Delight this is Crystal Moon. We have no idea what you mean. We are just giving a friend a ride and he is not wanted by any officials we answer to" he commed.  
  
"If you do not surrender him, we have no choice but to open fire" came the reply. "Take your best shot. Crystal Moon out!" Rakin said a slammed the comm unit of. "Alright everybody prepare for battle" he said.  
  
Then the Smugglers Delight started to fire at them. Rakin pulled some evasive maneuvers and Juna started firing at them from the laser-turret. "Audrey arm two proton torpedoes and fire on my mark" Rakin ordered. "Yes Sir! Proton torpedoes armed and waiting for your mark" Audrey replied. "3.2.1.Mark!" Rakin shouted and Audrey launched the torpedoes.  
  
The Smugglers Delight exploded.  
  
"Nice aiming Audrey" Rakin said. "Thanks dad" Audrey said.  
  
Luke looked astonished at the young girl who didn't even look frightened or shocked because she had just destroyed a ship. In fact she had acted more professional than some of the pilots he'd known during his time in the military.  
  
"Rakin could I have a word with you?" Luke asked. "Sure" Rakin replied. "What do you think of your daughter's.abilities" Luke asked. "Well, I got used to them. She's been having them since she could speak, although.in the beginning.we thought that it was only her imagination. But eventually we found out that she was always right" Rakin replied.  
  
"Has she never made a mistake?" Luke asked, suddenly anxious. "No, not as far as I know" Rakin replied confused, "But why do you ask all these questions?" Luke looked like he was trying to find the right ways to say something. "Well Rakin.the abilities that your daughter has are.well distinct for some Jedi" Luke responded.  
  
Rakin looked baffled. "Are you saying that my daughter is a Jedi" he asked. "Well I don't know for sure until I test her, but she seems to be. And quite a strong one too if she's able to sense danger coming while in hyperspace, without any training whatsoever" Luke replied.  
  
"And if she is a Jedi, what would you do?" Rakin asked. "I would ask her, and you and Juna of course, if she would like to train at the academy" Luke said. Rakin looked doubtful.  
  
"Well, it still isn't sure but I think the decision is hers alone to make" he replied. "So you'll let me test her?" Luke asked. "Yes" Rakin replied "But we'd better tell Juna first." So they went to find Juna. They found her in the kitchen and told her everything. Then the three of them prepared themselves to tell Audrey.  
  
"Audrey could we have a word with you" Juna asked. "Whatever it is I didn't do anything" Audrey said immediately as she saw not only her parents but also Luke Skywalker. "You haven't done anything wrong honey, that's not what we meant" Rakin calmed her. "We would like to talk about your eh.abilities" Luke told her.  
  
"What about them. I can't help it, they're just there. I just feel things and people. It's not my fault" Audrey exclaimed. "Don't worry. The truth is.I think that you might be a Jedi" Luke explained.  
  
"A Jedi? Me?" Audrey said surprised. "I can't be a 100 percent sure until I test you but I'm quite confident about it" Luke said. "What kind of test is it?" Audrey asked Luke. "Quite a simple one, the only thing you have to do is sit still" Luke told her.  
  
He walked towards her and put his hands on her head. He closed his eyes and concentrated, on what was lost to the rest. Suddenly Luke was launched across the room. "What happened" Juna asked as she hurried towards Luke to help him get up.  
  
"Audrey just passed the test" Luke replied. The rest looked confused. "Some years ago we discovered that non trained Jedi have a certain block protecting their memories, it protects them from other Jedi without them even knowing it. Trained Jedi have a similar block but we can control it" Luke explained "When other Jedi try to enter those protected parts the get a physic blow. The stronger the blow is, the stronger the Jedi."  
  
Rakin and Juna looked at their daughter. "So what you're saying is that Audrey isn't just a Jedi but a strong one as well" Juna asked. "Basically, Yes" Luke replied. "So, what now" Audrey asked. "Well even though you are quite young by our standards, I would like to ask you if you want to train at the academy" Luke told her.  
  
"The Jedi academy!!!" Audrey exclaimed "Really!!!" "Yes, really!" Luke said smiling. "Then I'll gladly accept your offer" Audrey said looking serious now. "You'll do great, I foresee it" Luke said to her equally serious. Rakin and Juna look at each other. "Great, she hasn't even started her training and she's already getting that serious look" Rakin sighed.  
  
Rakin and Juna found it hard to let their daughter go, but they knew it was what Audrey wanted to do. So they decided to give her a present.  
  
"Come on, can't you tell me where we're going?" Audrey asked. "No honey, it's a surprise" Rakin told her, "Now close your eyes." Audrey closed her eyes and Juna took her hand and guided her into a hangar.  
  
"Now you can open them" Juna said. Audrey opened her eyes and saw an X-Wing fighter in front of her. "You mean.That fighter's for me!!!" she exclaimed. "Yes, we know how much you wanted a fighter and so we bought you one as a going away present. "You're the best parents in the galaxy" Audrey said and hugged her parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
That's it for chapter 2.  
  
*Sniffing Readers*  
  
But Don't worry, I already started the next chap.  
  
But it might take some time to upload it. Since I'm back at school and work's starting to pile already. *pouts*  
  
I'll be as quick as I can  
  
Read and Review, and I'll Love you for eternity. :D  
  
Next Chap - Not gonna tell ya  
  
*begging readers*  
  
Okay, but just the title  
  
Next Chap - Side Stop Coruscant 


	3. AN READ!

This story is on a MAJOR HOLD I am Utterly and Totally Stuck with it.  
  
I'll mostly be working on Things Changed, Westweld and I'm working on a Weiß Kreuz fic.  
  
I'm sorry to put this on hold but I have a 500 meter wall for a writers block  
  
Read my other stories  
  
Nova Stardust 


End file.
